


Credence x Grindelwald

by Credance



Series: Credence x Grindelwald [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Explicit Sex, Gay, Helpless Credence, M/M, Yaoi, alpha grindelwald, non-con, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Credance/pseuds/Credance
Summary: How long had anyone touched this disgusting body of mine? Wanted to be wrapped up in my sighs of pleasure? It’s been so long.Credence Barebone had been running from the madness that is Gellert Grindelwald for four years, but can he resist him now that he is right in front of him, so demanding and charismatic?Note: This is a very fast paced almost straight to smut fanfic.





	1. Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first fan fiction and I was very nervous posting this to a public site for the first time, there's grammar errors, bad spelling the lot, but if you can enjoy it still despite all that's wrong with it. I'd be very happy.  
> This is after seeing "FANTASTIC BEASTS- THE CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD"

Eye’s like two drops of coffee on a milky latte skimmed the old pages of the book being held by shaken hands, desperately, a voice echoing in the library gently like a chant. 

The voice reading the words on the page so unsteadily it started to sound like nonsensical mumbling.

“The Salamander, eyes as fierce as hot coals…striving from the deserts…of…” 

A soft voice pressed against the delicate shell of his ear, so gentle it was almost a caress.  
“Credence…you won’t find your answers there…my boy.” The wispiness of the voice sent a cold chill down his spine. 

THUNK!

“Expelliarmus!” He yelled his voice echoing in the small chamber as he whipped around wand in hand armed dangerously towards his sudden unwanted company. 

Clink! 

A wand delicately hit the floor of the library.

Clap!  
Clap!  
Clap!

“Marvellous Credence, truly marvellous…exactly what I expected from someone of your calibre.”

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face, digging underneath his cloth shirt, his hand shaking. 

Even though he was the armed one, the individual in front of him was no less dangerous without his wand to keep him company. 

“W-what d-do you want? L-leave me alone.” His voice had a tremor to it with each word emphasizing his nerves as he looked upon the man in front of him.

“Grindelwald” He growled. 

 

The pale man's lips dipped into an uncanny smile, much like a tiger more than a caught rat. 

“Credence” He purred softly as he took a step forward.

“Stay where you a-are I’m warning you!”

Credence shrieked, whipping his wand in a threatening gesture towards the pale man, who didn’t seem the least bit intimidated but stopped all the same. 

“My arms are open in submission Credence, need you to be so frightened?” He splayed his hands out, his gloves folding away magically to reveal very scarred and delicate hands as pale as cream. 

“I k-know what y-you’re capable of.” Credence stepped back, his body shivering from the sudden drop in temperature of the room, but it was this mans eye’s that left him in a stupor. 

One the colour of dark brown foliage rotting away, the other the colour of the first drop of snow and both regarded Credence with a sense of threatening power halting him in his steps. 

“Oh, you do Credence?” Came the voice as soft as silk, a voice that could have convinced anyone to do his bidding no one could resist it. 

“Do not resist me Credence…we can work this out…”

“…Together...” 

A gentle gloved hand extended out towards Credence if it was anyone else the gesture would have seemed friendly or inviting…but with Grindelwald it was terrifying. 

“Come.” It was not a question but a single demand, that which left Credence’s mind in terror.

His tone mocking as though he was reprimanding a child for being uncouth and misbehaving rather than talking to the utmost powerful entity that was Credence. 

 

 

“Come to me…”

Cold eyes held him in place as he felt his arms lowering, his arms shaking but unable to not follow the command that was given.

No please no, don’t do this. 

His eye’s met Grindelwald’s, whose were merciless, like an eagle who had just cornered his prey, Wand hitting the floor unceremoniously, as Credence’s legs moved not of his own accord towards his enemy. 

The closer he got towards the man standing a few feet away the more his heart hammered in his chest as he prayed for this spell to be broken. 

“P-please,” He said softly as a whisper. 

Grindelwald’s eyebrow lifted in amusement. 

“ I didn’t quite hear that Credence, you must speak up…or come closer.” 

A chuckle erupted from the older man's throat. 

Credence’s shoes tapped on the alabaster floor as he came closer towards what he saw as the jaws of death, Grindelwald‘s arms were held out in a generous invitation for an intimate and warm embrace but Credence was well aware of what accepting that meant. 

His heart pounding as he was only a single step away from the devil himself Grindelwald.


	2. The Devils Silver Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do, Kudos and comments if you like it, Thanks for reading..

STOP! 

He came to a sudden halt just outside of arms reach of the demon in front of him. 

“S-stop, t-this.” He managed to stutter out, his coffee dark eye’s melting into Grindelwald’s in a desperate act of complete defiance.

A darkness passed Grindelwald ‘s features as he raised his arm, casting a shadow over Credence’s face, making his eyes close in fear. 

…Is this it?

 

Suddenly warmth exploded against his cheek, a gentle cloth skimming against his jaw leaving behind trails of fire in their wake. 

 

The soft texture of a gentle finger traced the outline of his lips admiring their pillowy softness; the most wanted man in all of the magic Ministry was touching him so gently. 

Credence closed his eyes tighter hips lips quivering from the contact. 

The difference between the warmth of this mans hand stroking his lips so delicately and the freezing temperature of the room lay goosebumps all down his back. 

“Beautiful…” came the soft hiss of a voice. 

Credence’s eye’s snapped open in panic at that statement, but he was suddenly bathed in warmth as he was wrapped up luxuriously in the arms of Grindelwald, his soft fur coat pushily surrounding him. 

“MMMM!”

A chocked sob echoed from Credence as a warm determined mouth graced his cold tingling lips in the most intimate of exchanges.

Iron like arms wrapped around his waist stopping any attempts at him struggling. 

Ripping his lips away from Grindelwald’s, his mouth throbbing in opposition as a high-pitched whine echoed from Credence’s lips. 

“Do not fight me Credence!” The gentle tone in which had been filled with loving compassion now was as cold as steel and demanding. 

A tongue as sharp as steel forced itself past Credence’s soft lips, slicing so gently into the delicate flesh of Credence’s lips, that a cry of pure pain slid past his mouth. 

“MMM MMMMM!” Tears staining Grindelwald’s jacket as his tongue roughly protruded into the soft waiting mouth below, ravishing it so brutally. 

Hands curling like claws in desperation into Grindelwald’s shirt as Grindelwald explored the rich aroma and depth of the poor creature below him.

“MMmm!” 

“Mmmmmmm!” Credence could feel the snake-like tongue forcing itself into his throat, expanding inside every inch of his mouth. His worst enemy violated his throat with his demanding tongue. 

Slurp!

Gulp!

Whimper! 

Credence’s throat bobbed to take up the enormous appendage that was Grindelwald ‘s tongue. 

His throat squelching in protest as Credence desperately tried to push the offending tongue out of his mouth as it dug so deeply into his throat.

The taste of blood and steel on his lips, drowning Credence’s senses because of Grindelwald’s rough onslaught of seduction. 

“MMMfhfk!” 

Salvia squirted out of Credence’s mouth coating his chin as the intrusive tongue in his throat ripped itself out of his mouth. 

His chest heaved in grateful gulps of air as the dizziness in his head faded, his eye’s blurred looking into those beautiful pupils of Grindelwald ‘s who had darkened with lust. 

“…My beautiful Credence...I’ve missed you.” 

The world went pleasantly black; the soft delicate feeling of being wrapped up in the warmest blanket overcame Credence’s exhausted body as he succumbed to the comforting darkness embraced by its love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than my last Chapter.


	3. Strange Bedfellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My third chapter, please give lots of Kudos and comments. It makes me happy to hear people like my work.

A gentle hand stirred him out of the darkness; soft feather touches ran through his hair and the gentle lull of a voice pulled from his exhausted slumber. 

“Credence.” Came the feathery soft touch of breath against his ear. 

Who? Who’s calling me?

His eye’s blurry and the gentle seduction of the bedding underneath him, made it hard for Credence to shake the cobwebs in his mind. 

Warmth cascaded down his chest, stroking his stomach so lovingly. 

W-where am I?

Credence’s eye’s snapped open as his memory came flooding back, he shot upwards only to have a hand gently support his back as a wave of sickness flooded his stomach. 

A comforting voice licked at his ear. 

“Don’t force yourself Credence, It will wear off soon.”

Entrancing eyes captured Credence’s gaze, a firm but warm hand on the delicate small of his back, lovingly embracing his spine.

“W-where? W-where am I?” His throat felt he hadn’t used it in years croakiness entered his mouth and he felt like there was sand in his throat, stopping him from speaking normally. 

The blur in his eyes wearing off to show the terrible villain Grindelwald much closer than comfortable, on the edge of the bed he sat his arm wrapped around Credence supporting his back but holding him in place.

It was his eye’s that was the most terrifying to credence as they sung possessiveness. 

“Ssh Credence…you’re safe.” The hand on his back crept gently up his spine leaving tingles in their wake as Grindelwald’s smooth voice crackled against his earlobes. 

In the past that voice was mesmerising, Credence would have given his left arm to hear it praising him and surrounding him in its warmth, but now the silver tongue of Grindelwald’s left uncertainty and fear in the boy.   
“ I want to go.” He rasped desperately trying to pull himself to the side of the bed only to have a force press against his neck securing back into sitting position on the bed. 

Grindelwald’s hand was now cupping the back of his neck, as a mother cat might hold her kitten. 

It’s presence a stern reminder of who holds the power in this situation. 

“Now, now Credence you can’t leave in this condition.” The voice would have sounded comforting if it didn’t have a hint of steel in it. 

“L-let me go.” Panic rose inside Credence realising the situation that they were in. 

The coldness of the room embracing his body as he came to realise apart from his breaches his chest was naked, while Grindelwald was sitting close fully clothed. 

“You’ve become so disobedient, child.” Grindelwald started, his mouth dipping into a pleasant smile. 

Warmth emanated off Grindelwald as he sat closer, his hand wrapped securely around Credence as his chest brushed the side of his shoulder.

The warmth a delicious opposite to the sensation of the cold room, in the past Credence, would have relished in his warmth, leaning into his touches, feeling secured and safe by this man, but too much has happened. 

H-he’s not going to let me go! The panicked thought was like a parasite working its way into the inner depth of Credence whose heart pounded like a hammer. 

His eye’s flickered to the doorway, as options came plummeting into his head.

I only have one chance to escape.

Credence didn’t know what lay behind that door, whether someone was guarding it or if he could even leave the room but there was no choice. 

NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Thank you.


	4. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING -If the fanfic wasn't 18+ before it 10000000% is now, this next scene is super well sexual. So sexual that I was kind of wondering whether I should post this chapter or not. So please if you don't like male x male smex, Or sexual content, or if you're underage, click off this fanfic. 
> 
> To the rest of you please don't forget to give Kudos and comments, I found it really difficult to write this chapter. I had a huge writers block and still managed to get this done.

A grunt echoed from Grindelwald as Credence used the last of his energy to shove against the chest in front of him his grip on Credence loosening just enough for Credence to crawl towards the edge of the bed.

Just as he went to swing his legs over to take off running towards the door steel like arm wrapping itself around his waist slamming his body into the bed thwarting any attempt at escaping. 

His breath rushed out of him as his back hit the layers of soft linen and a strange pressure rested against his hips.

His eye’s flickered nervously upwards as he was lying down only to meet the eyes of Grindelwald who was now straddling his hips his hands pinning the reluctant boys to the bed with force. 

“ I told you to behave.” Grindelwald’s hiss scratching against Credence’s ear, cursing his defiance. 

A dark look passed over his face, in front of Credence. 

“I suppose I have to teach you.”

The pressure that was strangely pressed against Credence’s thigh increased to a heavy weight on his mid-section. 

Grindelwald’s large sex!

His hands scraped at the hands binding him desperately and he twisted and turned which only seemed to stimulate Grindelwald more, who cursed his pleasure. 

“N-No no! Please, Grindelwald! Not AHHHH!”

The bulge pressing against his waist suddenly pressed itself against the delicate organ between his legs, making his thighs quiver.

The delicious feeling making Credence toss his head back against the pillow at its abruptness, his breath coming in ragged harsh gasps.

Grindelwald’s hips snapped forward hotly against Credence’s bare skin as he glided across his body, his hips creating the most euphoric sensation that drew his name from Credence’s lips almost instantly. 

 

“G- Grindelwald!”

“AHHH!”

G-G- Grindelwald!” 

His pants tightening in the most uncomfortable way as a wet sensation started to soak into his breeches, his chest aching in the most pleasurable way. 

His own bulge leaking his juices so readily against his will. 

Grindelwald ‘s name came like a mantra on his lips, like a chant being earnestly said. 

His ankles digging into the bed as he bucked his hips wildly, the sensation of his cloth pants scrapping against his fully erect cock, grinding against Grindelwald’s was torture. 

It has been so long. 

If he had the ability he would have screamed in frustrated pleasure. 

“C-Credence, m-my Credence.” 

Grindelwald ‘s appearance became more haggard, his hair hung in his face and his breath washed over Credence as pleasure lined his face. 

The sound of squelching cloth lewdly accompanied their symphony of sinful pleasure, gasps and wanton moaning filled the room a chorus of lust, the bed squeaking in protest the old wood grinding against the dusty floor. 

Hips against hips, breath exchanging as sweet sighs swallowed Credence’s common sense, sweat soaking Grindelwald ‘s gentlemanly shirt making it opaque.

Showing a muscular and lean torso, with taut skin underneath his clothing. 

His wrists bruising from the pressure of Grindelwald’s hands as pain and ecstasy collided in a sensual pairing as Grindelwald’s clever fingers coaxed his response. 

Credence face was flushed with pleasure; his blood pounding in his chest was so loud he thought that Grindelwald could hear it.

 

How long had anyone touched this disgusting body of mine? Wanted to be wrapped up in my sighs of pleasure? It’s been so long.

A tight coil wound itself tightly in his stomach far too quickly the flames of lust hitting his poor nerves, tightening his stomach in the most peculiar way. 

“P-please Grindelwald y-you’re going to break me.” Credence said between gritted teeth, his pleas for mercy brushing against Grindelwald’s ears pleasantly.

Caressing his most dark and tempting desires. 

He chuckled hoarsely in response “ You’ve become so polite Credence, was this all it would take to get you to listen?”

His pace not slowing down in the slightest as he leaned forward to whisper confessions into Credence’s ear. 

“Your act won’t fool me Credence, I know your very being. 

Fear slammed into Credence’s chest. 

My very being?

“How in my company you can sparsely control yourself, how when I was out of earshot you would touch yourself and speak my name like a love sonnet.“

Stroking yourself so full of your own wiles and desires, losing yourself so intently imagining my body taking your own like this. 

“Then to run as though you don’t desire my hands on your hips and your body splayed beneath me. I will teach you to run from me Credence…because no matter how far you go I know your secret..” 

A chocked whimper came from Credence his eye’s wide as his cheeks flushed as sharp teeth dragged themselves over his sensitive earlobe. 

“ I know you burn for me, Credence!”

The spring in Credence’s stomach burst humiliatingly quickly, taken over the edge by such a shameful secret. 

His hips rocking wildly against Grindelwald’s, shame and pleasure ploughing through his weakened state and body as a scream sprung hoarsely from his lips. 

“ AHHHHHHHH” 

His demonic scream possessing his body making him shake violently as cum, splattered out of his pants lazily arcing and hitting his chest and face in the most depraved and lecherous way, a grunt followed soon after as Grindelwald’s release came just as passionately, Credence’s pants became readily soaked in his and his bedfellows desires. 

Grindelwald’s love smeared on his innocent lips, the colour of bruised roses.

His body sinking in defeat into the soft linen bed beneath him, Credence’s dazed face and his sloppy appearance made satisfaction drum in Grindelwald’s chest. 

Tears ran down his face. 

I did…I yearned for you so sinfully how could I?

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t m-mean to...I” 

Shame engulfed him now that the last tendrils of lust licked away at his senses leaving him exhausted and full of regret. 

An unusually tender mouth embraced his, tongue tasting his bruised lips and sore mouth, licking away the aching feeling in his throat from yelling and coaxing out the guilt in his heart.

Credence closed his eyes; they fluttered shut as he welcomed the benevolent motion of forgiveness. 

Tender lips leaving his coated tongue, their mouth connected by a string of saliva as he looked into the eyes of the man above him bewitched by his beauty. 

“Credence, “You’re mine.”” Came the harsh rattle of Grindelwald’s voice above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0//////0


	5. A Feast For The Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hungry while writing this, I think that's what inspired this chapter of food p0rn. I'm not sorry, I'm just hungrier now.

Succulent Pheasant passed Credence’s lips, the flavour bursting in his mouth as he savoured it and its juices dripping down his chin and running down his throat, even though his stomach rumbled and hunger speared through him, even in his weakened state he became acutely aware of eyes burning into him from across the room. 

A hungry gaze and not just for the luxurious spread with matching tableware’s.

He dared not look up for fear of what he might see as he solemnly looked focussed his eyes on the dinner plates set on the table. 

Silverware sparkled on the table like jewels dripping so lavishly and polished so well Credence could see his own reflection in the ornate dinnerware. 

Credence knew how long it took to make silver reflect like that, his hands had cuts and bruises to prove it. 

There was soup terrenes, sugar bowls, forks for salads, forks for meat, forks for vegetables and forks for fork's sake. 

Delicate cucumber sandwiches piled high on gleaming silver trays, hot steaming teapots of tea with various flavours, cakes of all colours, there was poppy seed and orange fennel, lavender cream and pear, ginger, peaches and cream, shortbreads and chiffon cake, carrot cake and simple butter cakes decorated the table like wildflowers in an open prairie.  
Salads, dressed with primroses made for an alluring display.

But it was the main dish that made his mouth water in delight.   
Meat!

Pheasant, and pork, wild game like boar and reindeer, so lavishly spilled over the table. 

It melted in your mouth like butter; it’s fat content to blame for such tender meat as it was marbled like diamonds throughout each meat dish.  
A dozen other dishes that Credence didn’t recognise, the table was well and truly over-filled with delights so delicious and delectable it numbed the mind leaving one in awe.

Surely what warranted such a delicious feast?

Credence thought to himself. 

His plate now empty and shame engulfed Credence. 

Did I eat my meal that quickly?

His brown eyes wandered to an uncut hunk of pork which fat marvelling reminded him of a smoky quartz. 

His hand reaching from where he was sitting, his fingertips just brushing the plate straining in an effort. 

A warm chuckle echoed in the large ballroom he was seated in, the sound making knots appear nervously in his stomach. 

His gaze anchored to the floor as footsteps tapped against the mahogany flooring. 

The tray of delectable meat pushed in front of Credence by a hand laced with rings of various precious stones. 

Credence suddenly found his hands gripping his knife and fork nervously, his eyes drawn to the fat juicy pork in front of him. 

They shook at the challenge until arms came from behind him gripping his hands and steadying their sway. 

“Credence…” 

Came the warmth of the voice behind him. 

“Let me help you.” 

Warm hands wrapping around his guided his knife and fork to the meat in front of him, carving into the pork which seemed to bask in its own fat content. 

A soft breath lapped at his neck. 

“I-I” 

Credence began, feeling his stomach quivered at the closeness of the other.  
“This meat is quite tender, it needs to be handled with care Credence...fine meat such as this needs to be…”

Heat burned in Credence’s cheek...

“…Savoured.”

The huskiness of Grindelwald’s voice laced with desire penetrated Credence’s delicate ear and cascaded into his body so hotly. 

Grindelwald said, his voice licking at Credence’s ear so soothingly.

Grindelwald leant closer his chest brushing Credence’s shoulders scorching him. 

Credence’s hands pleasantly tingled as a thumb mesmerizingly brushed his wrist in a loving stroke. 

“W-Why.” He managed to squeak, mumbling. 

An amused laugh pressed against him.

“Credence, you shouldn’t mumble so much.” 

The tips of Credence’s ear turned scarlet in embarrassment. 

He cleared his throat but his voice still shook when addressing the man behind him. 

“W-why are we h-having such a feast?”

A warm hand pressed to Credence’s stomach forcing him to lean back into the warm furnace of a body behind him. 

“A-ahh!” A groan erupted from Credence.

Fingers stroking away the tension in Credence knuckles.   
“A feast?...”

Credence’s stomach turned as he gathered the courage to speak.   
“The delicacies and meats, it must have taken the servants you have months to prepare. W-why would you have them w-wasted on me?”

A finger playfully stroked further downplaying across the top of Credence’s breeches a drop of sweat swirling at his stomach. 

“Because…” The voice answered painfully slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave Kudos and Comments if you liked it. I'm sorry if you're now starving. ALSO cliffhanger! I'm sorry I really don't like cliffhangers myself but low and behold the other part hasn't been written yet and I don't want to give you guys a incomplete chapter. I write about 3 pages per chapter because I like having something my readers can sink their teeth into. Thanks for everything. ^_^


	6. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, life stuff got in the way unfortunately but I will be trying my best to continue writing. Thank you for all your support.

“I want you Credence. “

Those simple words seem to twist in Credence’s stomach, rolling down the back of his mind deliciously as he savored those words as though they were a feast to a starving man. 

To Credence who had been starved of affection for most of his life, without purpose or want from another individual upon hearing these words, it was like an oasis in an endless desert, the last drop of rain in a dam. 

The very dam could be said as a metaphor for Credence’s own neglected needs, because the wall he had built up around his emotions burst, as tears started rolling down his cheek and soaking into the fine hand-made doily’s on the table. 

Soft tut-ing came from the side of Credence and a strong grasp on the chair turned it so he faced the dangerous man Grindelwald, Credence’s vision blurred by his tears as rough hands gently stroked the tears away soothing something inside Credence. 

His vision cleared to show Gellert Grindelwald one of the most famous criminals of his time on his knees comforting him, his face an inch away from Credence’s and the soft wisp of his breath tickling his own cold damp cheeks. 

It was easy for Credence to want to sink into those cold eye’s of Grindelwald they had such a calming effect on him, he wanted nothing than to luxuriously submerge himself in the gorgeous grey of this mans eyes. 

They were like storm clouds, or oceans changing on the light or angle. Shame engulfed him as his own vulnerability embarrassed him and he looked away, the last of his tears spilling freely against his will. 

Soft lips suddenly pressed against his cold cheeks, the heated feeling send chills down Credence’s spine and he gasped as warm arms surrounded him lifting him out of his chair and into the arms of this man into a loving hug. 

“Credence, you shouldn’t cry so prettily.” Came the husky response of the man.

“I-I’m sorry p-please, I-I’m fine.” Credence squeaked.

“Credence, I don’t think you are.” A mere finger seemed to slide down Credence’s spine making Credence arch forward into his arms more another hand grasping firmly on his shoulder and holding him in place, each touch and the sheer sensation from being held by this man was slowly undoing Credence. 

“A-ahhh!” Credence whimpered.  
“I think you need some comfort.” The whisper of Grindelwald’s voice licking at Credence’s ear, and the hardness on Credence’s thigh becomes more apparent to his horror at his own arousal at being so close to such a figure and Grindelwald’s warm hand grasping Credence’s shoulder squeezed it comfortingly but kept him from trying to retreat from his embrace. 

 

The soft nuzzle of Grindelwald’s nose against his neck made a strangled nose come from Credence. 

“It’s a perfectly natural response Credence.” Came the soft hum of the man.

“I-It’s not I’m not…” Came Credence’s desperate attempts to deny the situation at hand.

“Oh, Credence I always loved something about you...” A warm blush settled on Credence’s face as he spluttered trying to explain the circumstance. 

“How bad you lie.” The hand that had one been comfortingly placed on his shoulder, as quick as lightening found its way between Credence’s legs squeezing his growing arousal quite lewdly.  
A soft hiss came from Credence as his legs buckled weakly. 

“A-Ahhh!” Credence’s body bucking against the offending hand, the heat of such a rugged hand soaking itself into his skin, the thinness of his pants only serving to heighten his stimulation. 

“ T-this is not, I didn’t.” Denying his own pleasant lust slipping from Credence’s tongue like second-hand-nature. 

A harsh whisper bitted at his mind “Credence I can feel your lust throbbing in my very hands.” A rough stroke of the underside of his erection made Credence whimper and sink further into the arms of the man his breath coming out short.  
A foreign voice interrupted them. 

“Mr. Grindelwald, for tea would you like an Earl Grey or a classic English breakfast?” The sharp voice of a maid echoed out towards them both. 

Credence gulped and closed his eyes in embarrassment thankful that his back was facing the maid, the back of his neck and ears almost giving away his situation. 

“What do you suggest?” Came the ragged voice of Grindelwald, Credence’s eye’s shot open and his hands shot up in time, covering his mouth in shock as Grindelwald continues to firmly grope him. 

Now?  
Here?  
Of all places!  
In front of the maid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont' forgot to leave Kudos and comments. Next chapter will be coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. The next scene might take a while to write, but I promise it will be worth it since it's a little smexy.


End file.
